


(Nie)ziemska

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Nie-boska komedia | The Undivine Comedy - Zygmunt Krasiński, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Hux ląduje w nieznanym świecie i, cóż... rewolucjoniści wszystkich planet łączcie się. Czy coś.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska, Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	(Nie)ziemska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Napisane na tegoroczne "Skumbrie w tomacie". Prompty: Pankracy & Hux, eksperyment formalny.

_Obóz rewolucjonistów. Z boku resztki rozbitego statku. Nad nimi pochyla się kilku gapiów. Pośrodku stoi Pankracy, przy nim Leonard i generał Bianchetti, przed nimi Hux, zmaltretowany i rozbrojony, ale niewątpliwie żywy i zdolny do działania._

BIANCHETTI

_pokazuje Pankracemu broń_

Obywatelu wodzu, moi ludzie odebrali mu oręż. To niewątpliwie strzelba, ale osobliwego systemu.

HUX

To się nazywa blaster i tam, skąd pochodzę, jest w powszechnym użytku. Żadna osobliwość.

PANKRACY

A skąd właściwie pochodzisz?

HUX

_na stronie_

Jak mam to wytłumaczyć? To rubieże Rubieży, katastrofalnie zapóźnione cywilizacyjnie, nigdy tu nie słyszeli o skokach w nadświetlną. Nieźle się wpakowałem, uciekając od Rena.

_do Pankracego_

Przyleciałem z odległej galaktyki. Z gwiazd.

LEONARD

Nie słuchaj go, obywatelu wodzu. Udaje szaleńca, a nawet to czyni nieudolnie. Z daleka widać, że szpieg arystokratów.

HUX

Nie mam nic wspólnego z żadną arystokracją, przeciwnie, jestem po waszej stronie.

LEONARD

Przynosisz nam krew barona?

HUX

W swojej galaktyce jednym strzałem zabiłem cały senat, pełen książąt i bogaczy.

BIANCHETTI

Albo mieliście maleńki senat, albo srogą kolubrynę, wielkości co najmniej przeciętnego zamku. Jak naładować taką broń?

HUX

Trzeba czerpać energię z gwiazdy, tak długo, aż zgaśnie.

LEONARD

Zgasić gwiazdę, jakże poetycko – hrabiemu Henrykowi mógłby podpowiadać rymy. Szpieg z każdym słowem się pogrąża.

HUX

Nic nie wiem o poezji. Czytanie jest dobre dla szlachty, która przesiaduje na przeszklonych tarasach, obsługiwana przez dobrze zaprogramowane dro… maszyny. Ja od dziecka znam tylko żołnierskie życie, musztrę i konstruowanie broni. Mogę zbudować działa, o jakich się wam nie śniło.

_na stronie_

Gwiazdy, co ja obiecuję? Przecież nie mam nawet datapada. Nieważne. Jeden problem naraz.

BIANCHETTI

Skończymy tę wojnę, zanim je zbudujesz.

LEONARD

Zapał sług rewolucji sam starczy za broń. Każ zabić tego człowieka, obywatelu wodzu, jest bezużyteczny.

PANKRACY

Krótki masz wzrok, Leonardzie, i nie myślisz o przyszłości świata, o tym, co zbudujemy na gruzach szlachetczyzny. Ja widzę ziemię, która cała jest jednym miastem kwitnącym, jednym warsztatem bogactw i przemysłu.

HUX

Znam taką planetę.

PANKRACY

Zatem pomożesz budować. Zostaniesz z nami, by służyć światu, na który cię los rzucił. Chcę zobaczyć szklane domy i mechaniczną służbę.

KTOŚ SPOŚRÓD GAPIÓW

A gdzie zarobimy na chleb, gdy wszędzie nastaną machiny?

KTOŚ INNY

Głupcze, wtedy wcale nie trzeba będzie pracować. Chcemy machin!

CHÓR GAPIÓW

Chcemy machin!

HUX

_na stronie_

Jeśli to dobrze rozegram, mam szansę zostać wodzem następnej rewolucji. Licha planeta, ale zawsze to coś.

_do Pankracego_

Będę ci służył tak samo wiernie, jak służyłem memu wodzowi.

Kurtyna


End file.
